Awaken In the Darkness
Part 1 Zs’Skayr hissed, “Free! At last! I am undead again so I can get my revenge on that vermin Jadan!” He was flying in space to Anur Phantos. He was to have an army and kill all enemies of his. Including the wretched Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile Ben had just discovered what had happened with Ghostfreak. He still is available in the Alientrix but he is shocked to here of Zs’Skayr’s return. He got up only to get punched down. Vilgax. Ben tried to get up but Vilgax grabbed his ankle and slammed him into the wall. Ben groaned. Vilgax shot laser eyes at Ben which knocked him unconscious. Blood streaked down his face. His eyes were black and his body felt like a big giant bruise. His chest stopped moving. Kevin saw this and tackled Vilgax. He reapitidly punched Vilgax in the face, gut and soft spot. He kicked Levin off then teleported to Jadan's ship. On Anur Phantos Zs’Skayr called his right hand man, Scarce. He called in a whole bunch of Ectornites and then said a battle cry. They were just about ready to leave when Vilgax teleported down and attacked. He is much more powerful then last time (Ghost Town). The war raged on. Kevin screamed towards a sufficating Ben, "Wake the hell up! Stop freaking scaring me Tennyson!" He slapped Ben on the face. He pushed down on his chest. At last he gave up. He said, "This is only 'cause I'm a good person." He did mouth to mouth. Ben spluttered up blood. He hacked into a pile of blood and vomit. Reed and HackWire came in. Ben informed them up to date. He went out to check on Pinch and Rammer, the guards. All was fine. Except the part where Jadan wants to beat the crap out of them then eat them for dinner. When he said that one to the Stanly bros. Ly ROFL-ed his head off. Part 2 Ben vomited some more. He asked Shipey, "Can you do me a favor? I miss the real Julie. Please Julie unmerge I love you." Ship went, "Awww. Ship! Waffles!" Shipey nodded then unmerged. She kissed Ben. They smiled. She teased, "Your lips taste like blood." Ben grinned. He waved her goodbye and Ship turned into, well a ship. He flew towards Anur Phantos quickly. He fell into bloodshed. When an Ectornite dies the body turns black then fades away. They only way to kill them is with the power of Ascalon. Which Vilgax has thanks to Jadan. He made a soundwave that made Ship yelp and cover his ears. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben transformed into Benvicktor. Vilgax reverted him. Ben then shouted, "Enough!" Then changed into Benvicktor. He electrified Vilgax then kicked Ascalon and stole it. He killed some Ectornites and kicked Vilgax into the wall. Vilgax tackled him but Benvicktor kicked him off. An Ecornite tried to posess Ben but got zapped by Ascalon. Benvicktor changed into Bloxx. Bloxx turned his hands into a hammers. He whacked Vilgax around and stretched out and kept batting him around then finally he knocked out. Bloxx reverted then Ben starting killing more Ectornites. One by one until the fleet was dead. He said to Ship, "Our work here is done." Part 3 Ben and Ship arrived back at base. Kevin sneezed. Ben told Rook and co. the news and showed them Ascalon. Suddenly Jadan rides in on a To'Kustar. The To'Kustar growls then steals Ascalon. Ben transformed into Way Big but Jadan paralyzed his fin. The other To'Kustar shot a cosmic ray at WayBig knocking him over on the desert. The To'kustar damaged some of the buildings in Los Soledad but not many. Way Big reverted and Jadan got away. Ben sighed. Rook was nowhere to be seen. Ben found him with Rammer talking about a blueprint for the Rustbucket V. Ben muttered, "Sweet." He walked into a Petrosapien. "Sorry. Hey wait a minute! Aren't you Tetrax's nephew Dottson?" He corrected Ben, "Donstone . Don-stone." He walked off. Ben had no idea what to do now. He was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do right now. He fiddled with his Alientrix. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Some of Jadan's robot droids were attacking. Ben transformed, "RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING STUPID DORIDS, RATH IS GONNA-" The droids blasted him back. He snarled then pounced onto them one by one until there was nothing but little sparks from the wires. Oil spilled everywhere. Ben transformed, "Big Chill!" He froze the oil then chucked it as for as he could throw. Big Chill reverted and took a nap. He awoke the next morning a little after dawn. Ben watched as the sun rose up into the sky. Julie came out. She hugged Ben. They kissed. Julie sighed. "Ben. I need to tell you something. I'm-" Tetrax came running out. He told Ben, "There is a problem. Jadan has an army of droids outside the door. Ben stroaked his beard. "Hmmmm." He transformed Armodrillo! He smashed the droids into the ground. He drilled one to the Mantle and threw them around. Then Jadan tackled him and threw him into a wall, knocking him out and reverting him. Jadan charged an unconscious human form Ben. Part 4 Ben jumped to the side only to be cut by Jadan's diamond blade in his hip. Blood spluttered down his calf. He grunted then found Lanton's old spear and pierced Jadan clean through the eye. He growled and regenerated. That gave Ben an idea, "Jadan!" He healed his wound the tackled Jadan. Jadan punched Jadan and vice versa. Jadan kicked Jadan then samshed him into a wall and repeatidly until he blacked out. Ben reverted then dumped the unconscious Jadan in the Nul Void. "TENNY-SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" He roared as he was sucked away, waking up. That'll teach him not to mess with Ben 10,000. Julie looked pale. She weakly smiled then turned around and upchucked. Ben gave her a questioning look. She responded with an I'll-tell-you-later look that worried Ben. What if she is dying, or worse. Suffering. Ben felt bad. That night Ben and Julie sat next to each at the camp fire. She said, "Something has happend. A miracle." Ben still was confused. She continued, "I'll tell you exactly what tonight when we get into bed." Ben nodded and the two kised again. A hour later Ben and Julie walked slowly towards there room. To Ben it felt like the lasting trip to his room ever. Julie unlocked the door and the two went in. Julie said to Ben happily, "Ben. I'm 3 and a half months pregnat." Category:BTHOAA Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:The Awesome Jack